


Team Rock Oneshot: High Voltage

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [59]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confusion, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Zipper meets the same security guy again and again. It's only a matter of time before it gets suspicious.
Relationships: Zipper/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	Team Rock Oneshot: High Voltage

It started with a look that Zipper noticed, a few weeks after the tour. He’d fled the studio room where the band was currently working on a new song Miles had written. A few minutes, he’d told himself, because Miles and Adam were just too much right now.

Had been too much since they got together, and he still wanted to claw out his eyes and bleach the holes from what he’d seen in the tour bus. Fuck Jazz, fuck everyone, but he could’ve done without a look at Adam’s dick, thank you very much, ugh.

He’d fled the room. A drink would be nice, or some snacks, so Zipper had jumped down the corridor to get to the vending machines when he noticed the man watching him. It was one of those security guys that helped to keep shifty people out of the building. He remembered him, even; freakishly tall, muscled, skin dark and smooth and his hair cut short. Daniel, Danny, Dustin - something like that. Zipper usually didn’t care much for the human workers.

His look, however, had him stop mid-jump, landing in a crouch, eyes wary on the human who laughed at his look. With a wink, the man walked past him, and Zipper stared after him, confused and a bit alarmed.

It almost looked as if the guy had checked him out. Not in a ‘I’m going to catch and sell you’ way, but more like Miles would look when he stared at Adam’s ass, which was all kinds of disturbing if Zipper was to tell the truth.

Nobody should stare at Adam’s saggy ass with darkened eyes, that was just sick. No matter how much Zipper liked Miles, the dude had no taste at all.

Shaking his head, the Zeraora walked the rest of the way to the vending machines, a bit confused but in the end, quickly forgetting about the security guy that day. It was way nicer to poke fun at Adam and annoy Jazz and not get on Greg’s bad side, sharing his snacks with Miles and trying to make some good music.

The next time it happened, Zipper wasn’t alone. Someone had managed to get into the studio - some woman trying to get exclusive pictures of the band. Since the manager knew about Adam and Miles, he’d forbidden any and all reporters and photographers to enter during their work sessions. Even the number of human workers allowed to enter their room was extremely reduced.

But that woman managed to bribe her way in and when she was discovered, the same security guy who’d winked at Zipper was ordered to stay with them and keep anyone else out of the recording studio. Zipper, who’d already forgotten about him, gave him his usual stink-eye.

And immediately stopped when the guy just grinned and winked - again!

“Hey Derek! Did they get them already?”

Watching Miles approach the guy had not only Zipper on alert but Adam too. The stupid Obstagoon flexed and posed close behind their singer, showing his fangs and claws. It was pretty impressive when Derek the Security Guy ignored him completely and kept on chatting with Miles.

Pretty hilarious, too - Adam was absolutely livid when Derek had to go again, getting the call that the woman has been escorted out by the police.

“Who was that?” Adam barked, causing Miles to frown in confusion.

Zipper jumped forward as well. “Is he a friend of yours?”

“Oh, you mean Derek? You don’t know him?”

Adam nearly growled. “Who else? He was awfully chummy with you.”

“He’s pretty friendly,” Miles argued and gave Adam a look that would be stern if he wasn’t blushing, too. “Stop being so jealous, I got you, don’t I?”

“No kissing!” Zipper cried and had to turn away, gagging when the two idiots completely ignored him. “Ugh, disgusting! Hey, Jazz, do you know that guy?”

“Why so curious? It’s not like you’re ever interested in the other workers,” the Toxtricity said with raised brows, and fuck, now he was staring at Zipper with that sly look of his.

“Forget it,” he huffed.

This time, he didn’t forget about the incident quite as thorough as the last.

From there on, it seemed that Derek the Winking Menace was everywhere. Zipper went out to get snacks and drinks? Derek would stand somewhere or walk past him, giving him a wave or a nod and _always_ a wink. Zipper was a bit too late for rehearsal and had to hurry to the studio? Derek was doing his job in front of the door, laughing and letting him in - with another wink and a greeting.

Zipper was loudly ranting about certain band members who didn’t have a shred of privacy sense and should learn to keep their hands off of each other? Fucking Derek was there and watched him curiously, obvious to Zipper’s words, even when he cussed him out instead. No, he only grinned when catching Zipper’s eyes, showing off his annoying dimples and wearing downright indecently fitting shirts. Wasn’t he in the security? Didn’t they have any other uniforms? But no, of course not - black pants and black shirts. Maybe they didn’t come in size too-large. Once Zipper saw him carrying something, muscles flexing in a way that left him worried for the shirt (and nothing else, really).

“I’m going insane,” he finally said with a groan, hunkering down in Greg’s place. The Rillaboom looked at him questioningly, probably because of his nonsequitur. Fuck it, he had to tell _someone_ , and Greg wasn’t Jazz. He wouldn’t judge.

Laugh at him, sure, but at least he knew how to keep a secret.

“There’s this guy from security. That Derek dude, the one Adam is miffed about,” Zipper started, gearing up for another rant, but Greg snorted loudly.

“The one who’s flirting with you the whole time?”

 _”Flirting?”_ Zipper shouted. “Fuck no! He’s- he’s not _flirting_ with me. He’s mocking me!”

“Flirting,” Greg corrected him firmly and patted Zipper on his head. “Everyone’s noticed by now.”

“But why?” Why would that human flirt with him? Immediately, suspicion rose in Zipper - maybe it was some cunning plan to get to him? It wouldn’t be the first time that someone tried to catch him. Greg knew that, too. He winced, thinking of _that_ , but when he looked up, the Rillaboom only looked amused.

“You can’t ask him,” he said. “It’s not like Miles and Adam. If it bothers you, I could make him stop.”

“No!” Zipper blurted out. Somehow, that was- not what he wanted. “I mean, let’s see what happens. It’s just weird.”

Greg huffed a bit, looking at him, and Zipper tried not to fidget under the drummer’s thoughtful gaze. Then he nodded and smiled. “Ah,” he said as if he knew something.

“What? What is it? Greg? Greg, don’t ignore me!” But the Rillaboom simply kept on smiling and wouldn’t say.

\---

The next time Zipper met Derek, the Zeraora didn’t run away. Instead, he stopped when Derek waved at him, and kept staring at the man, arms full with snacks.

“I bet you aren’t even flirting with me,” he declared, knowing that the man wouldn’t understand him. “I bet you’re just trying to weird me out.”

And he was right: Derek looked at him quizzically before smiling. The expression looked good on him, what with that square jaw and white teeth- for a human, Zipper added hastily. For a human, it was pretty handsome. He was.

“Do you need some help?” Derek asked and nodded towards the snacks. He didn’t talk to him like some kind of child (some people did, and Zipper hated it), but like a proper adult. “Sorry if I got this wrong.”

Zipper’s eyes narrowed with suspicion, but he slowly held some of the snacks towards Derek. He’d test the human, he decided. See what he planned. Still, he tensed when Derek stepped forward to pick most of the stuff up. Not that he did anything more than that to Zipper, just smiled his stupid pretty smile and took the snacks and smelling nice, kinda spicy.

“Back to the studio, then? I can’t go in today, though. Manager’s orders.”

“Yes, yes, and you’re always following them like a good employee and you have absolutely no nefarious plans at all,” Zipper said loudly. Again the quizzical look and then Derek the Freakishly Handsome chuckled and started walking, so he had to jump after him. Fuck those long, shapely legs. “What is even wrong with you? Maybe you just have something in your eye, blinking those lashes all the time. And stop smiling-”

“I wish I could understand you,” Derek said conversationally, interrupting Zipper’s little rant. “It must be frustrating, you could be talking about serious stuff but I only hear your cute chatter.”

Zipper froze for a moment, feeling ridiculously awkward. Thank goodness for his fur, because his face felt hot and tight. Cute! Yes, he felt flushed because of indignity. Yes, yes, that was it. “Oh, you are one to talk, Mr Tight Shirts, I see right through you,” he said, decidedly _not_ looking at that broad chest or those muscled arms. Nope, not even a bit. “Greg’s stupid if he thinks you’re legit.”

“Huh. Maybe you could write stuff down, that would do the trick,” Derek continued, not at all understanding what Zipper was ranting about. No, he continued musing about different ways of communication, and some of the stuff sounded interesting and Zipper wondered if he should write. They mostly do it with Hanson, but Jazz does most of the writing, him or Greg. Zipper was able to write, just not as pretty, what with his paws. “Ah, there we are. Here, your snacks.”

Blinking twice, Zipper noticed that they were, indeed, already at the recording studio. Fumbling a bit, he took the snacks back and for a moment he thought Derek’s hand rested on his. But then the human stepped back. “Thanks for the walk. See you soon, yeah?”

“You wish!” Zipper called back, but his heart was thumping in his chest and he nearly let go of his stuff when someone pulled the door open.

“There you are!” Adam said, looked in Derek’s direction and leered at Zipper. “I was going to ask what took you so long, but I see.”

“Fuck off, Adam,” Zipper hissed, face again hot with- something.

\---

**Why are you winking at me?**

He held the paper up for Derek to read. The human hesitated for a moment and almost looked _shy_.

“Well, uhm,” he said and smiled a bit sheepishly. “It’s not good to say you’re cute, is it?”

The paper crumpled a bit between Zipper’s fingers, and Derek winced. “Sorry, I’ll stop,” he said and Zipper didn’t know what to do. Derek was a human, but so was Miles. And Derek was, for a human, objectively, very handsome.

His face felt hot again as he pulled the paper back and hastily wrote something else on it, clumsy but not unreadable.

**I’m a Pokemon.**

“Yeah,” Derek said. “But you’re still cute, right?” He hesitated for a moment. “Look, if that makes you uncomfortable, I’ll not do it again, I promise. I just thought- you always took the route to the vending machines that matched my schedule. I probably got mixed signals there.”

Zipper almost wanted to shout that he didn’t. Besides, there weren’t that many ways to the machines, so it was pure chance.

Only that, after the first couple of times he’d met Derek on the way, he did adjust which way he’d take. To keep an eye on the human, of course. Nothing else. But…

He didn’t want him to stop. “Oh, fuck it,” Zipper said and tried not to think about what the others would say as he jumped up, just enough to wrap his arms around Derek’s neck and kiss him. It was freaking weird, kissing a human, but when Derek started to kiss him back, it wasn’t so bad.

Both paper and pen fell to the floor, but neither of them particularly cared for a good few minutes.

\---

He didn’t do anything drastic. Miles’ secret was still safe, same with him being together with Adam. Zipper didn’t start bringing Derek to the meetings or to his home - like the other band members, he too lived in some kind of nice dorm close-by, with added security and all that. He didn’t even go with Derek to places.

It sucked a bit, that he couldn’t, but Zeraoras were super rare. Everyone would know who he was and it would be chaos.

Derek was stupidly understanding of all that. Or so he said after Zipper managed to write about it all. His penmanship didn’t improve and his paw hurt from clutching the pen, but it was somehow worth it.

He didn’t even tell anyone about this thing with him and the human. It was mostly heated fumbling and kissing when the two managed to find a quiet corner or one-sided talks about various topics. Talking was never as good as kissing, though - not with Derek waiting for him to write stilted sentences. The more Zipper tried to hurry, the less readable his words became.

It was frustrating, but the kissing was nice. Very nice, in fact. At least he was sure that Derek’s interest was legit - more than once he ended up feeling the man’s boner pressed against his thighs, which was pretty hot and reminded Zipper how long it had been since the last time he’d had sex.

Far too long, his own body provided. It was almost impossible to keep his own cock from showing when he felt up Derek’s chiselled chest. Which led to some problems - he didn’t know shit about how it worked with humans. Zipper would rather fall over dead than asking Adam, though, which meant he only had one more possible source for information.

“Miles, I need to know how humans have sex.”

“Uhhmm..!” Miles looked mildly alarmed for a moment. And then his eyes widened. “Wait, is this about Derek? Are you two _together_?”

“Not so loud!” Zipper looked around. Adam wasn’t often away - the Obstagoon kept close to his boyfriend. It was really annoying when the Zeraora wanted to talk to Miles alone. “It’s a secret, okay? Look, you gotta help me.”

Half an hour later, a determined Zipper finally left a fiercely blushing Miles alone to search for a certain security guy.

\---

 _”Fuck!”_ Derek hissed, which was very appropriate. Really, Zipper thought as he continued to drag his tongue along the underside of the human’s cock all the way up to his exposed glans, he rather hoped it would come to that today. Derek’s hands cupping his head were nice and sucking his fat cock into his mouth even better, but ever since Zipper had started going down on him three weeks ago, things hadn’t gone any further than that.

He really wanted to do a few more of the stuff Miles had talked about. Flicking his tongue right underneath Derek’s cockhead, he coaxed a low grunt out of his lover and looked up. Seeing his handsome face like _this_ , mouth open and tense and eyes focussed on Zipper, was all sorts of great. Was this what Derek’s actual sex face looked like?

You could describe the Zeraora with a lot of words, but patient was none of them. With a growl, he let go of Derek’s cock and stared right up to him, shuffling a bit back so that the human could see Zipper’s own hard boner, the tapered tip glistening with precum. Next to his black and yellow and light-blue fur, the angry-red cock stood out quite nicely and Derek immediately zeroed in on that.

“Just fuck me already,” Zipper hissed and hated this barrier between them. When Derek didn’t move, probably waiting for Zipper to do something, he groaned and jumped to his feet, only to push Derek down. “Like this, look,” he continued, straddling the human’s lap the moment he got the hint and sat his ass down on the floor.

It was horribly cramped in the supply cupboard, but fuck it, Zipper wanted some real action _now_.

“Oh!” Derek said, then, and Zipper’s heart jumped when the human smiled at him in that sort of predatory way he got during their make-out sessions. “Are you sure?” Instead of wasting much more breath, the Zeraora simply pushed his ass against the erection right behind him, his whiskers twitching with anticipation. “Okay, fuck, got it - let me just…”

Derek shifted and then Zipper felt his broad hands on his ass, digging through his fur before pulling his cheeks apart. Two fingers brushed his hole and that was it, they were about to fuck for real, Zipper couldn’t _wait_! His claws tugged on Derek’s shirt and he leaned forward for a kiss, his gasp swallowed by the man when he started to probe Zipper.

“You’re _slick_ ,” Derek breathed and then one finger pushed in. It had been fucking long and Zipper’s ass was tight and it was enough for him to hiss with initial discomfort, before grinding down on said finger when Derek threatened to pull out. “Fuck, Zipper, you really want this, huh?”

“Yes, you fucking idiot, don’t you fucking _tease_ me like that!” Zipper cried and Derek laughed, not understanding a single insult but pushing in a second finger despite that. It made Zipper moan this time, mouthing hungrily at Derek’s lips as the human fucked him with scissored fingers, spreading his slick around, spreading _him_ wide open.

It was cramped, there was a chemical smell coming from one of the half-used cleaning products, Zipper was sure anyone could hear them if close enough and Derek had eaten fucking liquorice again, but Zipper didn’t care, because they were kissing, bodies pressed together, and Derek was now pushing his dick inside him.

Mister tall, dark and handsome was fucking him, and he didn’t dare how weird it was to have to _write_ if he wanted Derek to understand him. No, when Zipper clung to him, mouthing at his jawline and screaming with pleasure as his security guy plunged his cock up into his ass, he couldn’t care less about their differences.

This was good. This was fucking perfect. He was Zipper, he was famous, and he was fucking his security guy.

“Fuck, Zipper, fuck, you’re so goddamn tight, so fucking _perfect_ ,” Derek chanted, his kisses hot and relentless, arms tight around Zipper as the Zeraora rode him. Each thrust was hard and needy, his lips almost worshipping on Zipper’s body, fingers sliding through his fur, and he still found the time and energy to praise him.

He came with a cry, his whole body trembling, and ruined Derek’s too-tight shirt. But that was okay, because when Derek came and pulled out, a lot of his cum dripped out of Zipper’s ass and ruined his pants as well.

\---

Suffice to say, after that day the supply cupboard became a very busy spot during Derek’s lunch break.

\---

“So… you and that human, huh?” Greg said and Zipper waited for his hackles to rise. But the defensive urge never came.

“Huh,” the Zeraora said after a moment, blinking wildly. “I guess it’s me and that human.”

“If he does you wrong, you tell me.”

Zipper thought about all the things Derek did to him, but none of that was wrong in any way, shape or form. “Okay,” he agreed despite that, just because he knew how Greg meant it. “But don’t tell Adam. Or Jazz!”

“Eh, if they can’t see it for themselves, it’s their own damn fault,” Greg said and went back to checking his kit. “Congratulations, I think.”

“Thanks!”

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
